fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Shop
.]] '''Secret Shops' (秘密の店) appear in most games in the Fire Emblem series. They are hidden in a few chapters and sell rare weapons and items such as promotional items or stat boosters. However, they are hard to find and are well hidden. A unit must have a Member Card to enter and stand on the square they are hidden on. These shops do not appear on the map and they look like ordinary squares unless a unit holding the Member Card steps on them. In some games, only certain characters (like Marth) can enter them. These shops sell a limited amount of a certain item. To get to the shop, the player normally must recruit a Thief/Rogue with the card. Afterwards, find a spot that looks unusual, maybe a corner with an enemy next to it or a single spot blocked from view. The shopkeeper is Anna. Secret Shops Per Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Chapter 17 '''Location:' Space covered by door directly north of throne. Chapter 21 Location: Far northeast of map, on a single forest tile surrounded by mountains. Chapter 23 Location: Space covered by the door directly north of the throne. Chapter 24 Location: Far southwest, on the single plains tile surrounded by mountains. ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 Chapter 14 '''Location:' Space covered by door directly north of the throne. Chapter 17 Location: Far southwest of map, single hill surrounded by mountains. Chapter 19 Location: Far southwest of map, single plain surrounded by mountains. Book 2 Chapter 5 Location: Far northwest, 1 up and 4 right from the single house. Chapter 11 Location: Very top of map, lone bones slightly to the east. Chapter 13 Location: Far southwest, center of patch of non-snowy ground. Chapter 14 Location: Small crack at frozen lake towards northwest. Requires Warp to reach. Chapter 18 Location: Isolated lake toward far northeast, at lone rocks in water. Chapter 21 (Final Chapter-1) Location: Directly above left item shop, towards far northeast. ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Chapter 24 '''Location:' Northeast corner, requires Warp to reach. ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Chapter 16 '''Location:' Very top left of map, where Zeiss starts. Chapter 21 Location: Far right, single grass tile surrounded by mountains. ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' Chapter 19 - Eliwood Mode Location: Northwest area, where Legault starts, on a forest space. Chapter 20 - Hector Mode Location: Southeast corner, in an empty area blocked off by a breakable wall, on the forest space. Chapter 21 Eliwood/22 Hector Location: On a unique tile west of where you start. Chapter 23 Eliwood A/24 Hector A Location: On a forest spot on the west side of the map, near some thicket. Chapter 23 Eliwood B/24 Hector B Location: On a forest space on an island directly north of the lone house, in the southeast corner. Chapter 29 Eliwood/31 Hector Location: Forest spot in a grassy area south of the lone chest. Requires warp to get. Chapter 30 Eliwood/32 Hector Location: 'Upmost forest on the northeast portion of the map, directly between two others. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' Chapter 14 '''Location: The tile at the far end of the segment of green plain to the left of the throne room (Eirika's Campaign), or on the far left side of the map near where an archer wielding a longbow is (Ephraim's campaign) Chapter 19 Location: Behind the right treasure room Creature Campaign: Grado Keep Location: Creature Campaign: Jehanna Hall Location: Creature Campaign: Rausten Court Location: ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Note: All items can only be bought up to three times per chapter. Chapter 17 '''Location:' The space in the wall directly north of the throne. Chapter 21 Location: Far northeast, plain surrounded by mountains. Chapter 23 Location: Door directly north of the throne. Chapter 24 Location: Far southwest, single plains surrounded by mountains. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Chapter 5 '''Location:' Space between Armory and Vendor. Chapter 11 Location: The skull beside Jake Chapter 13 Location: Space between two trees near Beck. Chapter 14 Location: Center of northeastern lake. Requires Warp to reach. Chapter 18 Location: Center of map, plains surrounded by hills and mountains. Chapter 21 Location: Very north, single plains surrounded by hills and mountains. Trivia *In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, the first person to hint at Secret Shops is Jake, in an optional conversation with Marth. This may be due to the fact that Anna runs the Secret Shops in the game.